The invention relates to a method and a device for controlling the drive of different successively operated grinding disks.
In the grinding technology grinding disks of different types are used in the same machine. These grinding disks are either so-called conventional grinding disks with corundum or silicon carbide in a ceramic or bakelitic binding or grinding disks with diamond or cubic-crystalline boron nitride. Grinding disks with diamond or cubic-crystalline boron nitride are basically structured differently from the conventional grinding disks, because in the conventional grinding disks the total grinding disk body consists of grinding substances and a binder, while in grinding disks with diamond or cubic-crystalline boron nitride there is a difference between the grinding layer, on the one hand, consisting of the grinding substance, the binder and, if need be, the filler material, and on the other hand the basic body on which this grinding layer is mounted. In this type of grinding disks the basic body usually consists of metal and in particular of steel, aluminum or bronze, or a metal powder-phenol resin molded mass or a phenol resin with nonmetallic filler material.
Guidelines for the maximum permissible rotational speed during grinding do exist for conventional grinding elements. However, no such guidelines exist for grinding disks with diamond and cubic-crystalline boron nitride. However, it is known that in grinding disks with diamond or cubic-crystalline boron nitride the blow up speed and thereby the maximum rotational speed to be realized during the grinding process depends from the hardness of the basic body. These types of grinding disks are already used in practice with rotational speeds up to 150 m/s and the tendency is for even higher rotational speeds. With conventional grinding disks, in particular in such with a ceramic binding, such rotational speeds cannot be realized due to their breaking behavior. These grinding disks explode with rotational speeds which are possible for grinding disks with diamond or cubic-crystalline boron nitride.
For both of the mentioned types of grinding disks, namely conventional grinding disks and such with cubic-crystalline boron nitride, different use requirements exist or possibilities for their use with respect to the rotational speeds of the grinding disks. Moreover, due to the different grinding characteristics of the grinding substances there also exist different requirements and possibilities with respect to other grinding conditions, namely in particular the feeding speed and the delivery speed for the grinding disks.
When using different grinding disks and in particular grinding disks of a different type of grinding on the same machine different adjustment conditions must be taken into concideration. This is particularly true when grinding disks of different types are mounted on the same grinding spindle and in a method whereby the grinding spindle with respect to the position of the work piece comes into successive engagement or if a plurality of grinding spindles with different grinding disks are coming into successive engagement, like, for example, in multispindle grinding machines, whereby the grinding spindles may be disposed turret head fashion in the operating chamber of the machine.